


Not Without You!

by prince_cahn



Series: The Emerald Herald [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Jaws of Hakkon (Dragon Age), The Descent (dragon age)
Genre: Angst, Confession, Depression, Evergone cares about the Inquisitor, F/M, Millie having bad thoughts, Pre-Tresspasser, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_cahn/pseuds/prince_cahn
Summary: After the Journey through the Frostbacks and going into the Deep Roads, Milaiyah has been avoiding Iron Bull. She's been distant and Bull is determined to find out why!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I finished Jaws of Hakkon. I felt really bad for the last Inquisitor and how his lover ended up. I couldn't help but feel that Milaiyah would have some kind of anxiety over that. And as for my Descent playthrough...everyone died except me so Milaiyah had to finish off the beast herself...which was interesting.

She had been avoiding him. Ever since they got back from the Frostbacks and Orzammar, ever since she met the last Inquisitor, ever FUCKING since they left the Shaper in the Titan’s belly, she had been avoiding him.

  
The Iron Bull, lover and bodyguard to Inquisitor Milaiyah Lavellan. Whenever she went out on a mission, you could be sure that he would be by her side and she by his. Only a few instances where that hadn't been, had come up.

  
“I'm sure it's just her time of the month, Boss. Maybe you should give her some space” Krem had suggested.

  
But that wasn't like his Kadan. She liked to be coddled. She adored his attention, so much that she would come to the tavern at least two times a day just to kiss him and ask him how he was doing. She hadn't even hugged him since they got back from Strong-Bear hold! The only times he saw her was at dinner and before bed.

  
“Perhaps she's not fully over what happened, such things can be hard on a woman...especially a mage like Millie” Dorian had said after a few days.

  
“Constant, confused, ever crying on the inside. She wonders if she will end up like Him...like THEM. I don't want him hurt, he has been hurt enough she thinks” Cole had said when Bull asked him. The kid was speaking in riddles as usual but he couldn't help but think that he KNEW what Cole was talking about.

  
He even went to Cassandra and Vivienne before they left for Val Royeux again.

  
“Milaiyah is...troubled, she holds things in that bother her and she won't tell you if she's hurting. I found that out the hard way...but you have to corner her and confront her for her own good” Cassandra had said.

  
“Darling-Millie is struggling internally with feelings that she was never prepared to have, and you should go to her and reassure her” Vivienne has told him.

  
He had finally had enough after a month of no touches, no kisses, no hugs, NO FUCKING. Milaiyah was nearly insatiable as he was and they had been dry for a MONTH. He broke away from his usual spot in the tavern and headed towards the castle. He ran into Josephine on his way in and asked where Milaiyah was.

  
“She is upstairs. She claimed to have a headache...do go check on her, she has been acting rather odd”

  
He didn't expect to find her on their bed sobbing her eyes out.

  
“Kadan”

  
She jumped and turned to see him at the top of the stairs, concern showing in his eye. She had stripped down to her small clothes and her large sleeping shirt. She quickly wiped her eyes with the sleeves and he saw that she hadn't been wearing her eye khol or her black lipstick. The only things that stood out on her face were her bright emeralds for eyes and her white vallaslin.

  
“G-good afternoon Bull...what brings you h-here?” She stuttered as she stood on the floor, walking towards her wardrobe. Probably to pull on some pants and leave since he was here now. She would do this again! She was going to STOP avoiding him like the Blight!

  
He stormed over and grabbed her arm, making her face him.

  
She gazes up at him with wide and confused eyes.

  
“You will listen to what I have to say, Kadan”

  
She sighed and looked to the floor. “Ok” she nodded. Bull knelt and leaned his forehead against hers.

  
“Why have you been avoiding me?”

  
“I don't know what you're talking about…”

  
Bull sighed and stood. “If you insist on lying to me, then you will be punished”

  
Milaiyah sighed and rolled her eyes of course all he would want is sex. That's probably the only reason why he puts up with all her issues. Millie! Don't think like that! He has been by your side through everything.

  
“You can't solve everything with bondage, Vhenan” she said as she crossed her arms. “There is nothing wrong, and I haven't been avoiding you”

  
“Like I said, if you insist on lying, then you will be punished...arms up”

  
“Bull, REALLY?!”

  
“I don't ask TWICE, Kadan...if you want to further expand your punishment then be my guest”

  
She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. Putting her arms up and cocking one leg, she looked at him expectantly with eyes full of attitude.

  
With one hand, he pulled up her sleeping shirt and only left her in her small clothes. The white lace corset and matching knickers clashed greatly with her dark skin. Bull couldn't help but look her up and down. Milaiyah insisted on wearing corsets to “hold everything in, because normal elves aren't...bigger”.

  
The Iron Bull has had his fair share of conquests but he had never come across someone like his Kadan. Being part Rivaini gave her more assets than most and her being mixed with Dwarf and Elf didn't help her height. So short and stout she was. And he loved it. She could take more than most, and he loved seeing parts of her jiggle when he was feeling particularly rough.

  
Getting hard just THINKING about it, Bull went to sit on the bed. Pulling out some rope and one of her many belts from her side table, he motioned for her to come to him. “You remember what to say if it gets too much?”

  
“Yes”

  
“Let me hear it”

  
“Katoh”

  
“Good girl” he whispered as he turned her so her back was facing him. “Arms behind your back”

  
She did as she was told, and he bound her wrists together with the rope, not too tight but tight enough so her tiny hands couldn't slip through the binding. When he was sure they were secure, her jerked her so she was laying ass up across his lap.

  
“For every lash I give you, I want you to count it” he said as he ran his hand over her sizely bottom. “I'll be giving you 10, and when we are finished you will thank me...is that clear, Inquisitor?”

  
Milaiyah hung her head low so that her red hair covered her face. She nodded and when he jerked a knee into her gut, she coughed out a rough “Yes”

  
“Yes, what?”

  
“Yes Ser”

  
He raised the belt and hit her. Harder than she expected. She yelped out and ground her teeth together. “One...ser”

  
**SMACK!**

  
“Two Ser”

 

**SMACK! SMACK!**

 

“Three ser, four ser!

  
Each lash got worse the higher she counted. By the time they got to ten, Milaiyah had tears streaking down her face. Heavy breathing made her chest rub against his leg and her lifted her to stand in front of him. He made her look at him and rubbed away one tear with his thumb.

  
“Now...are you ready to tell me what is wrong?”

  
She didn't give an answer, only sobbed and sniffled as she leaned her face into his hand.

  
The Iron Bull decided that he would give her a bit to calm down. Normally he would continue but that wasn't what she needed right now. He waited until she had calmed down and caught her breathe when he asked her again.

  
“I'm scared…”

  
“Of what, Kadan?”

  
“Of losing you”

  
Iron Bull frowned and looked her in the eyes, or tried to. She kept evading his gaze. He growled and yanked her face to look at him. “Look me in the eye and tell me what this is about” he demanded.

  
She moved closer to him until she was crawling on his lap. “What happened when we went to the Frostbacks...and the Deep Roads...it made me think”

  
“What is it, Kadan?”

  
“I don't want to end up like the first Inquisitor! Dying in battle and leaving my lover to pine for me! She died waiting for him Bull! And he lived to keep his duty intact and to keep that stupid God sealed!”

  
“Milaiyah, it's ok”

  
“No it's not! And what happened in the Deep Roads! You, Dorian, and Cole were passed out! Knocked out by the Titan! I had to stop it myself and keep it away from you!”

  
At this point, she was sobbing in his neck. He could feel her tears rolling down his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. “You should know by now that I'm not going to die on you”

  
“It's more than that Bull! It's the fact that I've never felt this way about anyone and I was only brought to you because of fucking demons and shit and that's possibly how I'll be taken away from you! And I know you hate fade shit so I don't want that to take me away from you!”

  
“Kadan…”

  
“NO!” She broke away from him. Arms still tied behind her back, she collapsed on the floor, on her knees with her head down, hair falling in front of her face. “I'm not afraid to die...but I am afraid that I'll be taken away from you...and that none of our time together...will matter...”

  
Having heard enough, Bull quickly sank to the floor, turning her so she was on her stomach, ass up in the air. Her chocolate skin still had bright welts and red all over from the belt and he smacked several of the welts with his hand. She cried out as he ripped her knickers off of her. He started to rub her clit and felt that she had already been a bit wet. He inserted a finger into her and undid his belt with his other hand.

  
“You should know by now that I don't take anything for granted, Milaiyah” he said as he pulled his hand away and entered her. She let out a loud moan and he suddenly started thrusting. He normally took his time because of how small she was but not today. He needed to show her how he felt, make her see the error of her ways.

  
He grasped the rope that held her wrists and pulled her up so she was hovering over the ground. His hips pistoned into her ass as she threw her head back, letting out all of her cries.

  
“Ahhhh! Ar lath...m-ma, Vhenan” she managed to get out between all of her screams of pleasure.

  
Bull growled and lifted her so that her back was pressed against his chest, keeping a firm hold on her thighs and holding them open. “Hng, you know what speaking Elvhen does to me Kadan” he whispered in her ear and he started to thrust harder into her.

  
Milaiyah’s eyes were glazed over and her mouth was wide open with her tongue sticking out but she still heard him. She moaned and let out an airy chuckle. “T-tel’abelas” she said as more tears strolled down her face. Except these were tears of pleasure. It HAD been a while since she was filled by him last. This was long overdue. She just wished that they would have come together on better circumstances.

  
Brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of the tightening knot in her tummy, Milaiyah threw her head back onto Bull’s shoulder, giving him access to her neck. He happily latched onto the flesh offered to him and thrusted into her father. His eye watched as her breasts bounced up and down with his rough thrusts, how the sweat and drool outed down her body. Down her cleavage and seeping into her corset. He grabbed the front of it and tore it right down the middle to free her breasts and stomach. She was so lost in the throws of pleasure that she didn't even notice.

  
“Vhenan! I can't! I'm going to-”

  
She couldn't even wait for him to give her permission before she came on his cock. She let out a long cry and she shook from the intensity. Bull groaned as he felt her tighten around him and one hand let go of her thigh and clapped onto one of her breasts. Bringing them both to the floor, him hovering over her, he ground his hips into her before his seed spurted into her. He gave sporadic thrusts that made her gasp until he was finally done.

  
Moving her hair away from her neck, he kissed the spot where he had marked. That would be there for a while. Rising up, Bull untied her wrists and pulled out of her. He watched as the white substance came pouring out of her and he smirked. He filled her up good this time. He had a lot pent up and he let every bit of it out inside of her.

  
“Feel better?” He asked as he picked her up and laid her on the bed. She looked up at him and smiled, showing off her big front teeth.

  
“I do...I'm sorry I...exploded like that Bull”

  
“Milaiyah...I don't want you to do something like that ever again, do you understand me?”

  
She nodded.

  
“I mean it. If you feel like something is getting too hard to handle then you come to me...isn't that what I told you when we first started our little...escapades?”

  
She nodded again.

  
“Alright then. I expect you to listen to me”

  
She reached out for his face and brought it down to hers for a slow kiss. “I love you” she whispered against his lips.

  
He raised a large hand to her face and caressed her cheek. “I love you too”


End file.
